


My future

by Shulz



Category: Oasis (Band), The Stone Roses (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/John Squire
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Liam was a troubled bad boy from Manchester.  
The only thing he liked was girls with big boobs, beer and weed.  
And create problems.  
That was his favorite, actually.  
Sharp tongue and quick punch, and ladies and gentlemen, trouble is served.  
He had no ideas for his future, but fuck, at 18 who has ...  
He felt free to do what he wanted ... and fuck, he did.  
One night his girlfriend dragged him to a concert of these new ones, the Stone roses because he had a crush on the singer.  
For Liam, one seat was as good as another and if there was beer and weed, the concert was awarded.  
Four boys with their hair in front of their eyes and loose clothing went up on stage.  
The audience was roaring, some whistling, some girls were screaming.  
It seemed they didn't quite know what they had to do either, or why they were there.  
Then the frontman, a certain Ian, spoke a few words into the microphone and silence fell.  
Liam found himself paying attention.  
When the first guitar chord rang and the sound enveloped them all like a tight hug, people began to keep time. The song was called Waterfall and now the guitar sound went through Liam like an electric shock.  
Ian's voice was velvet, but Liam was captivated by the guitarist's extraordinary skill, a serious little guy with bangs in his eyes.  
"Hey ..." he said to his girlfriend, speaking in his ear to overcome the music "cool this guitarist, do you know his name?"  
"His name is John Squire ..." she shouted over the noise "but my favorite is Ian"  
"IAAAAAANNNNN, I'M QUIIIIII" he continued to shout and jump to the stage.  
Liam left her there screaming.  
He walked under the stage to get a better look.  
He had never been too interested in music, but fuck, these guys were cool.  
He didn't know any song well, but he stood there, mesmerized, keeping time, and staring at the extraordinary guitarist.  
A whole universe had opened up in his brain, made of music and people jumping.  
He would have been like them.  
The concert ended and he didn't even notice it, what he had imprinted in the retinas was the slender body of John, how he stroked the guitar, the skilful fingers, how he closed his eyes and threw his head back, how he licked his dry lips.  
Always serious, always head down.  
The music stopped and the group said goodbye.  
Liam decided in that instant to ditch his girlfriend alone and chase the guitarist, he absolutely had to tell him that that concert had made him understand which was his way.  
And it wasn't so much to say.  
He sneaked into the back stage, sporting a certain confidence and cheekiness, which made sure that no one would stop him.  
It seemed like his place, he looked like an insider.  
There followed voices and laughter and found himself in front of a closed door.  
From inside you could hear Ian's voice saying how much they had split, the after party they had organized and how boring John was who wanted to go to sleep instead.  
"Come on Squire ... it will be full of sex, drugs and alcohol ... we'll have fun!" His friends urged him.  
"You know I don't care ... I'm tired ... I'm going away ..." answered a voice, which must have been him.  
"Go to hell John ..." Ian told him, and burst into laughter. "Still wonderful concert."  
"Thanks man ... see you tomorrow" John replied and threw open the door to find this lanky kid with huge eyes and big eyebrows staring at him with his mouth open.  
John raised his eyebrows, looking at him.  
"Who are you, a fan who has sneaked in ...?" She said  
From inside they asked if everything was okay.  
"All right." John answered, closing the door.  
Liam had lost his boldness.  
"No autographs are done outside of the damn scheduled meeting. Sorry boy, but you'll have to come back ..." she said softly, looking at him from under her bangs.  
His gaze was magnetic Liam found himself staring at him dazed.  
The boy was cute, and he was making him tender.  
"Come on kid ... I'll offer you a beer and a cigarette ..." he offered "but not here please ... they'll tear me apart."  
Liam couldn't believe his ears.  
"Really?" He said "it doesn't seem real to me ... I popped in so I could talk to you, expecting a kick in the ass and instead you're offering me a beer ..."  
"It must be a dream ..." he concluded.  
"You're funny boy ..." he said.  
They arrived at a bar and John sent Liam inside to get two bottled beers so he wouldn't have to face the fans, and not even sitting on a bench in a deserted city park.  
"Sorry ... it's not the best ..." he began.  
Liam stopped him. "I assure you it is ..."  
Liam's gaze was open, admiring.  
"I saw you ..." John said  
"What? Where ..." he answered  
"At the concert, under the stage, I noticed you ... I saw you were looking at me ..." John came a little closer on the bench.  
"I saw that you listened, that you really listened, not like the others ... at a certain point I ... I played only for you ... I gave my best, because you were there ..." he continued  
"I recognized you immediately when I opened the door and I thought that this was fate, that I should have known you, so I offered you the beer ..." he concluded.  
He moved closer.  
Liam was stunned. He didn't know what to say.  
She raised her eyes and looked at him.  
"You have incredible eyes ..." John said. Liam smiled, embarrassed.  
"You also have a beautiful smile ... a beautiful mouth" continued John, getting closer again.  
"Thanks ... all the girls tell me ..." he chuckled a bit.  
“Do you have many?” John asked, running a finger on her arm.  
"Well ... yes ... I'm not complaining ..." Liam blushed  
"And ... guys?" John said, throwing it there casually.  
Liam gasped, blushing even more.  
"I've never had a boyfriend ..." he replied.  
"But what do you think, would you like a boy to kiss this wonderful mouth of yours ... or not?" He approached again. Her legs were now touching, Liam felt the warmth of her body, he could see the whites of her eyes. Listen to her breathing.  
"I ... I think so ..." the voice came out strangled.  
John smiled, raised his hand and gently encircled Liam's face and just as gently pressed his lips to the boy's. They were soft and full, just as they looked.  
She moved her lips to Liam's with increasing force.  
He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his closed lips.  
"Come on boy ... let me in ..." she whispered right on his lips. Liam groaned. He opened his mouth and John entered.  
The warm tongue immediately sought his and began to push and swirl around. Deeper and deeper, hungrier and hungrier.  
Liam responded instinctively by taking John's jacket and bringing his body closer to that of the other, bending his head and deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth, moaning loudly.  
The kiss was electrifying, making the hair stand up all over his body, sending waves of heat into his belly and directly to his cock. He quickly became hard.  
He didn't expect it.  
They broke away, panting, their foreheads together.  
"So boy ... okay?" Asked John.  
Liam was stunned, excited, hot ... the only thing he wanted was to kiss him again and again.  
"Yes ... do it again ... kiss me ..." she whispered, hiding her face in the guitarist's neck.  
John smiled and pulled him to himself, kissing him again, deeply, then moved his mouth on Liam's neck, licking and sucking behind the ear, going down his throat, where he made his way unbuttoning his shirt, biting his sharp collarbones, leaving marks on intact skin.  
Liam couldn't control himself, moaning and throwing his head back.  
John pulled him astride him, Liam was taller but he was very thin, and he weighed nothing.  
Liam winced when he felt John's erection push against his ass. He was hard too, and the sensation made his cock throb. She moved in John's lap and he moaned loudly.  
"Fuck boy ... I want you so badly ... come home with me ..." John begged.  
Liam bent down and kissed him again, his hands in his black hair.  
He arched his erection against John's body, moaning into his mouth.  
It broke away. "Yes," he said simply


	2. Chapter 2

John opened the door letting Liam in.  
He put the guitar on the ground and closed the door, Liam was behind him and as soon as the guitarist turned around Liam drew him into his arms, thin but strong, hugged him tightly and lowered his head for another kiss.  
Hot, sensual and driven.  
Things had heated up between them and the hands were running frantically on the buttons, on the zips, on the belts, looking for the skin, wanting more.  
John nimbly took off Liam's shirt, basking in his bare chest, which he explored scientifically with his teeth and tongue, leaving traces of fire on his skin.  
He made him sit up on the table and stood between his legs apart.  
Liam's erection was pressing on the zip, forming a hard, visible bulge.  
For the first time that night John ran his hand, open, over it, pushing. Liam saw the stars.  
"Oh fuck ... John ... again."  
John laughed and grabbed Liam's hard cock through his pants, massaging it hard, squeezing it in his hand.  
"So you like it, boy?" she blew into his ear, sending chills down his spine.  
Liam moaned shamelessly.  
"Fuck you ..."  
John opened his pants and pulled them off, impatient, along with his underpants, leaving Liam naked, sitting on his kitchen table resting on his hands and with his really big cock standing up against his navel.  
"Congratulations boy ... truly remarkable ..." he reached out and took it in his hand. Expert fingers on tender skin.  
Liam let out a scream that turned into a muffled hiss as his warm, wet tongue ran from base to tip, and a curse as John took it in his mouth.  
His tongue was doing wonderful things but when he took it up to his throat, Liam exclaimed "Oh Christ ..."  
John sucked hard and Liam couldn't look for more than two seconds so as not to immediately cum in his mouth.  
John broke away and Liam caught his breath. She pulled him up for a kiss and said "Take me to bed Johnny ..."  
John led him to his room and made him lie down, then undressed completely in front of him.  
The slender body Liam admired revealed, the excited look under the bangs. Apart from a few classmates in the locker room, Liam had never seen a naked man, and in any case he had never seen a hard cock that wasn't his. He swallowed, he didn't know if he was more excited or scared.  
John noticed it and smiled. "Don't worry boy ... I'll be delicate ..."  
John picked up his hard cock, pumping lightly for relief and knelt on the bed.  
"Turn around boy ... get on your hands and knees ..." he said.  
Liam groaned, heart pounding, but he did.  
When he felt his rough hands shoot his buttocks he winced but then the ecstasy took over.  
John's magic tongue was doing things to his hole he had never even imagined, making him arch his back and spread his legs, offering himself totally. When a finger entered along with the tongue, exploring, stretching, Liam threw his head back, closing his eyes, his mouth open.  
The fingers became two, then three but Liam didn't notice. He was totally enraptured by the kind of pleasure he didn't know.  
He felt great.  
"Are you ready boy?" John whispered in his ear.  
"Yes ... please ..." Liam barely replied, between groans.  
John made him lie down, Liam wrapped his arms around a pillow, his ass still in the air.  
He put one hand on his wrists and with the other he guided himself inside, slow but inexorable. Liam felt himself opening up completely and when he was at the bottom his sense of fullness was complete.  
"Now I'll move boy ..." John said groaning.  
Liam nodded.  
When it began to move and set a pace, the levees broke.  
Neither of them held back any longer.  
Liam was gasping for more and more aloud, whimpering at almost every thrust.  
John fucking him hard and deep, banging against him, without holding back.  
The bed began to creak, the room filled with the sounds of sex.  
"I'm about to come John ..." Liam panted "touch me ..."  
John wrapped his hand on Liam's cock and jerked it off to the rhythm of his thrusts.  
"Fuck yes!" Liam screamed and after a few hits he came, shivering and screaming, calling out to John with all the breath he had.  
John accelerated the pace, slamming into Liam with all his strength and he too, after a few hits came, releasing in Liam, filling him deep.  
They collapsed undone, panting.  
John slowly pulled himself out and looked at Liam's gaping hole that released his coming.  
He picked it up with two fingers and pushed it back inside, making the boy pant.  
"You are perfect boy ..." she told him.  
Liam was silent. He had never experienced such strong pleasure.  
"Will you stay?" Said John  
"If you want ..." he replied.  
John smiled.  
"You know John, today I decided what to do with my life ... I want to be a rock star," he said  
John laughed. "Anything you want boy ..."

end


End file.
